


刚铎白树下

by Christywalks



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brother-in-laws, F/M, Wedding
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在法拉墨和伊欧玟婚礼前的一夜，喝多了的伊欧墨在刚铎的白树下发现了一位意外的来客……</p>
            </blockquote>





	刚铎白树下

**Author's Note:**

> 这两天在重读魔戒三部曲，然后被推荐看了宰相王女的一个视频后突然想写写他们俩。这一对实在是太美太幸福了，然后既然写了他俩怎么能不写他俩的蠢哥哥们，再接下来一切就水到渠成了。

伊欧墨逃命一般从热火朝天的大厅里跑出来，没走几步就被脚下不怎么平整的地面绊了一跤。几乎从小在马背上长大的新任马克王费了好大的力气才没让自己丢脸地摔个狗啃泥，不过就算他把整张脸都在白城的街道上摔成肉饼，也绝对不会有谁跑来关切的问候他一句。  
  
此时此刻威严瑰丽的米那斯提力斯在夜空与星光下闪烁着微光，家家户户的窗口飘来欢声笑语和悦耳的歌声。而在伊欧墨刚刚逃离的那个大厅里更是人声鼎沸，人人手里都捧着美酒，桌子上摆满了各种让人垂涎欲滴的佳肴，而大厅最前面的主席位上坐着的正是刚铎的伊力萨王。在伊欧墨逃跑的时候他头上的王冠早不知道被丢到了哪里去，手下的酒杯从没有一刻空过。他大口喝着酒，爽朗地大笑着，比大厅中的任何一个人都喝得尽兴。几分钟前伊欧墨就坐在他的身边，一边和他对喝一边被自己的下属灌酒，一直喝到他头晕脑胀，酒水一直涌到他嗓子眼，太阳穴一跳一跳地抽痛。伊欧墨本来不想当第一个逃跑的人，毕竟他也是个正正经经的王，而他身边的王完全没有停下酒杯的迹象。但明天身负重大使命的人不是阿拉贡，而是伊欧墨他自己，所以为了自己最亲爱的妹妹的幸福，马克之王还是咬紧牙关，在洛汗下属和刚铎同袍的哄笑声中灰溜溜地逃了出来。  
  
从安都因河吹来的夜风轻柔地扬起米那斯提力斯城头白绿相间的旗，圣白树伴着白马一同飞扬。伊欧墨在城中漫无目的地游走，感受着夜风吹散他满脸的红晕和热度。春季的刚铎夜色微凉，风中隐隐传来一股清香，带着伊欧墨不由自主地顺着香气慢慢走去。几分钟后他意识到香味是从白城的最上层，也就是通向王宫的空地传来的；而那香味不是别的，正是在春深夏初白树盛开的花朵散发出的清香。在伊欧墨意识到这一点的时候他已经走到了登上宫殿前广场的台阶前，两名身披刚铎盔甲手持长矛的士兵正笔直地站在那里，守护着明天即将举行盛大仪式的地方免受打扰。伊欧墨在两名士兵朝他行礼后也满是敬意地回礼，他衷心敬佩这两位在别人享受庆典时自己却恪守岗位的士兵。  
  
“马克王，”其中一名士兵开口了，“您是要上去吗？”  
  
伊欧墨稍稍犹豫了一下。对他而言在哪里吹风都一样，而那白树的花朵，想必明日落在伊欧玟金色的长发上时会更加美丽。但就在他犹豫的这几秒种两位士兵对视了一眼，各自向后退了一步为他让出了台阶。事已至此，伊欧墨只好朝他们点点头，一步步踏上白色大理石铺成的阶梯。  
  
在立于开阔的广场之上时夜风顿时变得凛冽了些，吹拂着伊欧墨乱糟糟的金色长发。在位于白城最高点的广场上他仿佛来到了另一个世界，一个与下面灯火通明和欢声笑语迥然不同的世界。银色的月光从天幕倾洒而下，为米那斯提力斯笼罩上一层如诗如醉的银色迷雾。白树在月光下盛放着洁白剔透的花朵，弥漫而出的清香似乎要将伊欧墨整个人包裹其中，而白树旁的喷泉在夜风吹过时向天空与月光喷洒出碎钻般的水珠。伊欧墨站在原地，静静地凝视着眼前的一切，几乎无法呼吸。  
  
这就是自己亲爱的妹妹今后将要生活的地方，白城将与白女士交相辉映，立于白树之下的伊欧玟会别样的美丽。  
  
伊欧墨轻轻叹了口气，在银色的月光下记忆也飘向了这二十年来的妹妹，从那玉雪可爱却被迫与自己相依为命的幼童，到在希优顿王曾经暗影重重的王宫里勉力生存的少女，一直到用单薄身躯扛起盔甲长剑，杀掉巫王的女战士。伊欧墨从来没什么伟大愿望，除了希望能在马背上驰骋一生之外也只希望自己最爱的妹妹能够获得幸福。而如今，大敌已去，中土回复了宁静祥和，就在明日伊欧玟将穿上婚纱与心爱的人许下诺言。此时此刻伊欧墨心中的快乐不能更多。  
  
就在这时他似乎看到了白树的树干背后靠着个人影。  
  
是有别人也一同上来了吗？但伊欧墨并没有听到身后传来脚步声，而且他确定几秒钟前那个身影还未曾出现。他又等了一会，故意重重地来回走了几步，希望这不速之客会听到自己的脚步声主动现身，但是对方丝毫没有这种打算。最终没什么耐心的伊欧墨放弃了，他大步踏过白城的地面，走向隐身在白树后面的那个人。  
  
最先映入伊欧墨眼帘的是一袭深色的披风，从那人的肩头垂落而下，将对方的身形掩盖了大半。但是伊欧墨在月光下能分明看到有一弯白色从他的腰间探出，末端镶了一圈银色。伊欧墨立即认出了那是什么。凡是对刚铎有些了解的人都知道那是什么。那是一只巨大的野牛角号，向来由刚铎宰相家族的长子携带。可是这一只号角的命运他早就听阿拉贡说过了，它曾伴随前任刚铎白塔统帅走过人生最后一段旅程，然后被半兽人从中劈成两半。  
  
所以说……怎么可能？  
  
似乎听到了伊欧墨心中的疑问，那个一直藏在树后的身影终于向外走了一步，回过身来。深色披风后面掩藏着的是包裹着高大身躯的深色盔甲，胸口一颗白树上有着七颗白色的明星。那人个子高挺，脸庞深邃，下巴上胡须整齐，绿色的眼睛在月光下闪闪发光。  
虽然从未见过面，但眼前这人所展现给他的一切都似乎在向伊欧墨大声宣告着他的身份。  
  
“你……你？！”虽然尽力克制着内心的疑惑和惊惧，伊欧墨的声音还是不由自主地颤抖了一下。  
  
“向你致敬，洛汗的马克之王伊欧墨。”那死而复生，不知来自何处也不知将去往哪里的刚铎前宰相之子、现宰相之兄波罗莫在月光下向伊欧墨点头致敬，“或者说，我该称呼你一声——兄弟？”  
  
在目睹邪黑塔从他眼前节节倒塌过后很少大惊小怪的伊欧墨忍不住举起右手，默默地扶住前额。  
  
他今天晚上，究竟是喝了多少啊！  
  
  
  
几分钟后两个人仍然徘徊在白树之下，只不过一个坐着一个站着：站着的是波罗莫，坐着的是伊欧墨。刚才在意识到白树下人的身份后伊欧墨的酒劲终于上头了，双腿一软差点没摔倒，还好被眼疾手快的波罗莫扶了一把才没有太丢人。但就在波罗莫冰冷入骨的手触到伊欧墨赤裸的手腕时金发男人终于确定下来，眼前的人已经不属于这个世界了，他只是个滞留至今的旅客，不知为何迟迟不愿离去。  
  
“伊欧墨，有什么问题你就问吧，我如实回答。”身旁倚靠着白树的波罗莫淡然开口了。  
  
“你……已经死了？”  
  
“千真万确，我已经收下了伊露维塔送给我的礼物。”  
  
“但你为什么会出现在这里？你又是怎样从死亡的深渊中站起身的？”  
  
“一个该离去的幽灵迟迟不走，还会有什么原因呢？”波罗莫的嘴角挂起一丝苦笑，“大抵是因为心中有所牵挂，心愿未了。至于我是怎么回到刚铎的……我其实也并不清楚。也许因为有位王者曾经答应过，要与我一同回故乡，他曾在我的额头印有一吻，并为我吟诵了歌谣。我的身体随着精灵船只顺河而下，而我的灵魂也久久徘徊，直到返回故乡。”  
  
“我倒想不出你还有什么心愿没有完成。”伊欧墨揉着抽痛的太阳穴，“索隆已去，魔戒已毁，当年的九人护戒小队除了你之外全都活得幸福安康，刚铎也终于迎来了他们的王。所以说，还有什么呢？”  
  
波罗莫并没有立即回答他。伊欧墨纳闷地回过头去，看到白树下的波罗莫只是朝他淡淡地笑了笑，然后抬头看了一眼头顶盛开的繁花。也许是因为他这段时间来心心念念的都是这一件事，原本有些迟钝的伊欧墨立刻明白了对方说的是什么。洛汗男儿那美酒与钢铁锻成的心脏瞬间柔软了下来，他朝波罗莫摇摇头，咧嘴笑了。  
  
“这件事啊。的确，我在见到我家伊欧玟幸福地嫁出去之前也绝对不会罢休的。”  
  
波罗莫没再接话，又一次抬起头来望向圣白树繁茂的枝叶与花朵，然后抽动鼻翼。伊欧墨带着怜悯的目光看向他。他虽然不知道以亡灵模样重返世间是怎样一种感觉，但他能肯定亡灵们不能吃喝，不需要睡眠，也自然不需要呼吸。波罗莫无论多努力都无法嗅到白树花朵的香气，而因为之前那株白树在魔戒被毁近二百年前已经枯萎，波罗莫只能看着盛开的花朵想象那股清香了。  
  
“真没想到，法拉墨明天就要结婚了。”淡淡吐出一口气，波罗莫绿色的双眼染上一层月光，“就仿佛昨天他还拖着我的手，把我从宫内一直拖到白树下，问我白树什么时候才会开花，母亲什么时候才会回来。看着枯死的白树我只好骗他说，白树开花了母亲就会回来，因为那时我以为刚铎的圣白树再也不会死而复生，就像刚铎的王氏血脉早已断绝。”他有些怔忪地盯着离他最近的一朵白花，轻轻伸出手指仿佛想要摘下它，却在碰触到那娇嫩花瓣的一刹那前收回手。“也不知道他是否还记得我这句话？”  
  
伊欧墨不知道该怎样安慰他，只好这样回答道：“法拉墨对你评价很高。伊欧玟告诉过我说法拉墨经常会提起你，说你是这世间最完美最优秀的兄长——当然她的意思是我才是。”  
  
棕发男人低声笑了，那笑声低沉动听，像是疾风吹过林间山谷的隆隆声。“他当然会这么说了。法拉墨是我弟弟，也是我这世上最爱的人。”  
  
“不过我还听说……”伊欧墨的声音低了下去，有些犹豫自己该不该问，但在看到波罗莫鼓励的眼神后接着说了下去：“伊欧玟也提到你们的母亲，还有父亲……”  
  
“这不是什么不可告人的秘密，马克之王。”波罗莫脸上的笑意在瞬间被夜风吹走了，整个人都变得严肃起来，如果那生前的肌肉还在的话也必定紧绷着。“即使刚铎的宰相家也并不是和谐美满。我们的母亲在法拉墨五岁的时候就死去了，而父亲从没喜欢过我的弟弟。这么多年来我从没明白为什么，为什么会有人不喜欢自己如此可爱聪颖的亲生儿子，但我也再没有机会去问他了。刚铎宰相和他的小儿子关系不合几乎是刚铎人人皆知的‘秘密’，有人说是因为当年甘道夫前来白城时只获得了年幼的法拉墨的信任，而并非我父亲的，可我却知道父亲自从法拉墨生下来就没喜欢过他。父亲把他那除了给予刚铎以及母亲之外的感情全部给予了我，等到了法拉墨时已经半点不剩了。所以说我是这个世界上最爱法拉墨的人，因为在你的妹妹出现之前没有人愿去爱法拉墨，我只有多爱他一些才能替代整个世界。”  
  
“波罗莫……”伊欧墨只觉得胸口有团东西抵在那里，让他整个人动弹不得。他何尝不是同幼小的伊欧玟在接连失去父亲和母亲后一同度过了那段痛苦的岁月，把对方当成自己的整个世界。他太能体会那种手足亲密无间，血溶于水的爱。法拉墨在梦到顺着安度因河漂流而下的船时会是怎样的感受？他根本不愿想，也不能去想象如果伊欧玟出了事自己该怎么办。不，他其实已经经历过一回了，在佩兰诺平原上他抱着伊欧玟的那声悲鸣仍在耳边嗡嗡回响，还好一切都没有太迟，法拉墨和伊欧玟两个破碎的孩子分别找到了彼此。  
  
他这位做兄长的明日还能满眼泪水地看着妹妹出嫁，而这位立于白树下的兄长呢？难道要顺着夜风而逝吗？  
  
“波罗莫，你明天会出现吗？”想到这里他不由问出了口。  
  
“明天？不，我不会。”对方一手扶在腰间号角上，平静地回答道：“死而复生是要有代价的，我现在不过是一个借助伊力萨王的誓言在人世间游荡的鬼魂而已。就让逝者在生者的心间永远安息吧。我的弟弟理应得到幸福，而不是再挂念着我这早逝的兄长。在明天盛大的婚礼上，法拉墨的眼睛应该一直看向你美丽的妹妹，而不是四处搜寻着一个鬼魂。”  
  
“但是你为什么会出现在我的面前？”伊欧墨不解地看向对方。波罗莫无奈地叹口气，似乎终于被洛汗男人的迟钝打败了。  
  
“因为这是在婚礼前一位兄长与另一位兄长之间的对话，不是很正常吗？”他夸张地耸了耸肩，“以及，我有件事想拜托你。”  
  
“你说吧，只要我能做到就一定帮你完成。”  
  
“你的妹妹伊欧玟，是位一顶一的女士，无论是人品，相貌，还是战斗力。”波罗莫低头看向一脸不解的伊欧墨，绿色的眼睛里泄露出些许笑意。“所以我想拜托你，请马克王伊欧墨转告持盾/迟钝女士伊欧玟，如果婚后两个人偶有口角，乃至上升到家暴的级别，千万别对法拉墨下狠手。那孩子从小和我对练生怕伤到我惹父亲不高兴，从来都是只用一半的力气，久而久之早就成了习惯，拳头过来也不知道躲。而且，就算法拉墨再厉害，他也绝对和巫王不是一个级别的。刚铎需要它的宰相。”  
  
“我记住了，一定会私下转告妹妹。”  
  
“但是——”波罗莫口气一转，连眉毛都挑了起来，“他对黑暗料理的接受能力很强，吃什么都不会肚子痛。”  
  
“那我猜他俩一辈子都不会有口角了。”  
  
两位即将成为兄弟的兄长对望一眼，了然地笑了。  
  
  
  
  
第二日，在和煦的阳光与白花盛开的白树之下，法拉墨和伊欧玟彼此许下了誓言。伊力萨王与王后担任主婚人，而洛汗国王伊欧墨则是唯一的亲属和证婚人。英俊潇洒的刚铎宰相法拉墨身穿一袭黑色的传统刚铎短袍，胸前用银线绣着圣白树与七颗明星，浅色的瞳孔里满是温柔的爱意；而被伊力萨王誉为“洛汗最美好”的王女伊欧玟身披洁白的洛汗传统婚服，波浪般的金发编成发辫束在脑后，身上再无半点首饰，只有插进发辫中白树的花朵与她的金发相互映衬，宛若最上好的黄金与玉石。他们面对面站在白树下，执手凝视着对方，眼里再也容不下其他人。  
  
刚铎以及洛汗前来庆祝的人们一同唱起赞颂宰相与白女士的歌谣，那混合了千百人依旧悦耳动听的合唱里也带有王与王后祝福的歌声：  
  
“ **刚铎白树，繁花灿烂，**  
 **洛汗骏马，驰骋豪迈；**  
 **伊欧之诺，昨日盟约，**  
 **宰相王女，今日誓言。** ”  
  
在所有前来庆祝这对新人的人群中只有伊欧墨一个人没有跟着一起吟唱，因为这首歌很显然是刚铎和洛汗两国人民送给这对新夫妇的礼物，就连新娘的哥哥都没有事先得知；而第二个原因也是因为伊欧墨就算想唱也开不了口。喜悦的泪水正顺着他的眼眶急速流下，模糊了他的视线堵住了他的喉咙。他只能站在这里，一边笑着一边流泪，用自己的一切祝福伊欧玟和法拉墨永远幸福。  
  
在悠扬的歌声中白树的花朵似乎绽放得更加灿烂了，在一阵风吹拂过后，仿佛也想要祝福这对新人一样，一朵朵宝石般的白花从树枝上翩翩坠落，落在新娘金色的长发上，落在新郎深色的盔甲上，清甜的香气弥漫着整个米那斯提力斯。  
  
而伊欧墨，隔着模糊的泪眼，却清晰地看到有那么一朵别样灿烂的白花从枝头落下，一路擦着法拉墨的头发落在他的肩膀上，然后停在那里再也不动了。那朵白花从他眼里看去就好像有只温暖的手顺着法拉墨的脸颊轻轻抚摸着，最后坚定地停留在幼弟宽阔的肩膀上。  
  
  
-完-  
  
  
有槽要吐：  
  
原本是想写写吐槽搞笑文，写着写着大菠萝说的话越来越正经了是怎么回事←这就是一边写文一边翻原著的后果，文风被托老带跑了（有脸说）。后来也不知道有没有达到想要的效果，不过我个人呢还挺满意的……？  
大菠萝深度解析自己和弟弟的那段想再写写的，可是觉得再写就是废话了，文力不够真悲伤。  
以及写到大菠萝说：我收下了伊露维塔的礼物。我好想写成：我收下了伊露维塔的便当（  
还有，我才发现伊欧玟妹子的称号是迟钝女士，这称号真的太贴切了真的。  
顺便文中三个男主都是XX莫/墨，写着写着会突然有种我要没墨了，究竟是哪个莫的悲伤。  
还有一个自己编的笑话，其实刚铎兄弟也可以被称为后缀兄弟，都是什么mir嘛，而洛汗兄妹就是前缀兄妹，都是éo什么，所以他们结婚后终于可以生点打破命名规矩的小孩子了（喂  
  
以及这篇文虽然想写的是原著向，但是有些地方还是跟着电影走了，非常随心所欲（ 有什么不对的地方请原谅


End file.
